Kiana and the Mysterious Stranger
by Sora's Sister
Summary: On Destiny Islands, Kiana saw a mysterious stranger in a black coat. When she turned to look at Sora when he called out to her, the hooded figure disappeared. Who is it? RiKi (Riku and Kiana), SoKai, and a hint of SoXi. Nothing belongs to me, except my OCs.
1. Chapter 1: Who Was That?

One day, on Destiny Islands, a girl wearing black islander clothes and shoes and a necklace with a gold bead was collecting shells along the shore until she spotted a thalassa shell. She picked it up and said, "This will be perfect for making a good luck charm. And when i finish, i'll give it to Riku." You see, she loved Riku, who loved her back. Just then, a voice called out, saying, "Kiana! Come here!" It was Sora, her brother. He was wearing islander clothes, too, except they were different. And he wore his crown necklace. Kiana then got up until she saw someone in the distance. It was a person in a black coat, but Kiana saw half of the person's face because the hood covered up the person's eyes. Kiana could feel something familiar about the hooded figure. Sora called out again, "Kiana! What are you looking at?" "Huh?" Kiana said, snapping out of it and looked the other way. She looked back at where the hooded figure was until she realized, the person was gone. Kiana muttered to herself, "Who was that?" She kept that thought in mind and walked toward Sora, holding onto her seashells still wondering who the hooded figure was.

_Meanwhile..._

The hooded figure knew who the girl she saw was. It was Kiana, the sister to Sora and the best friend to Kairi. She took her hood off to reveal black hair and indigo blue eyes, just like Kairi's eyes. She then said to herself, "Why does Kiana remind me so much of Kanixa?" Kanixa was Kiana's Nobody, but since Kanixa was related to Kiana, Kanixa was her sister. She decided to pay Kiana another visit. She put her hood on and walked through a black portal she summoned.


	2. Chapter 2: The Dream

_At night…_

Sora and Kiana rowed home. Kiana still thought about the hooded figure. Kiana felt something familiar about the hooded figure. But the feeling went away when Sora said, "Kiana, are you okay?" Kiana snapped out of it and said to Sora, "Nothing. I just feel a little cold." "Oh, okay." Sora said, and continued to row. But Kiana kept the secret about the hooded figure to herself.

_At the shore…_

A boy of 16 and a girl of 15 were waiting for Sora and Kiana. The boy had silver hair while the girl had dark auburn hair. They were in their islander clothes "Riku?" The girl said, revealing the silver-haired boy's name. "Hmm?" Riku said. "When will Sora and Kiana come back?" The girl asked. Riku replied to her saying, "Don't worry, Kairi. They'll be here." "I hope so." Kairi said. Just then, a boat appeared in the distance. Riku said, "Kairi, look! It's Sora and Kiana! Let's wave to them." "Okay!" Kairi said. They waved to the two siblings. Sora and Kiana saw them and waved back. When the boat came upon the shore, Sora and Kiana jumped out and went to the two teenagers. Kiana ran to Riku, while Sora ran to Kairi. Kiana hugged Riku, who hugged her back. And Kairi hugged Sora, who hugged her back. Then the two couples kissed. After a 1 miunte kiss, Kiana said to Riku, "I'm glad I love you Riku." "And I'm glad that I love you, Kiana." Riku said. "Aw!" Kairi said to the sweet couple. She knew they were meant for each other. She could tell by the look in their eyes. Sora began to tease the sweet couple by saying, "Riku and Kiana, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Riku said with clenched teeth, "Sora." Kiana just blushed and giggled. Riku heard her and blushed, too. Kiana yawned and said, "I'm tired. How about we all go to sleep?" They all nodded. They said goodbye to each other and went to their respective homes. Kiana still thought about the hooded figure.

_In Sora's and Kiana's room…_

Sora and Kiana changed into their pajamas and went into their beds. "Good night, Kiana." Sora said to Kiana. "Good night, Sora." Kiana replied. Sora turned the light off and fell asleep. Kiana fell asleep, too. Then, she began to have a dream about the hooded figure.

_In the dream…_

_**Kiana woke up to see herself on her and Sora's Station of Awakening. She looked around until she saw a hooded figure. It was the same hooded figure she saw at Destiny Islands. She called out to the figure, "Who are you?" The hooded figure took her hood off. But when Kiana saw her face, she began to feel weird. She said, "What's…going…on?" She had strange memories of the hooded figure, but these weren't her own. But she saw one familiar face. A boy with golden blonde hair. It was Roxas. But why was he in here? Was he friends with the hooded figure? The figure put her hood back on. That's when everything went black. The Station of Awakening broke apart and the hooded person fell with it. Kiana tried to grab the hooded figure, but the figure's hand slipped through her hand. Kiana tried to swim toward the fallen figure, but Kiana floated back up the surface. She screamed, "WAIT! I need to know who she is! Please don't do this to me!" But it was too late. The figure was slowly sinking down with the Station of Awakening. Kiana then hit the surface.**_

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Kiana. Sora instantly woke up to see his crying sister. He said, "What's the matter?" Kiana looked at Sora, who looked so much like the figure in her dream. She then said, "I had a bad dream." Sora hugged her and comforted her, saying, "It's alright. There's nothing to be afraid of." Kiana was soothed by Sora's words. She said calmly, "Thanks, Sora." "You're welcome, Kiana." Sora said, knowing his sister had been calmed by his words. Then they both went to sleep. But Kiana still thought about the hooded figure.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the Hooded Figure

The hooded figure came out of the portal that lead to the house where Sora and Kiana live. She looked around until she found a room that had a sign saying, "Sora's, Kiana's, Roxas's, and Kanixa's Room". She went in and saw Sora and Kiana asleep in their beds. She crept up toward the bed where Kiana was. "Psst." The girl said. Kiana opened her eyes and turned to see the hooded figure. She wasn't surprised to see the hooded figure. In fact, she still felt something familiar about her. The girl said to Kiana, "Come with me." Kiana thought about it and said, "Okay." Kiana got up and walked with the hooded figure, who had opened a portal to the Destiny Islands.

_At Destiny Islands…_

The hooded figure and Kiana came out of the portal and onto the sand of Destiny Islands. The girl took her hood off to reveal black hair and indigo blue eyes. Kiana gasped and said, "Y-You look like K-Kairi. A-And S-Sora, too." Kiana facepalmed herself. The girl laughed at her and said, "My name is Xion." Kiana said to Xion, "Hi, Xion. My name is Kiana." "I know." Xion said. "How?" Kiana said. "Well…before you and Sora were put to asleep, I was created in the process of you and Sora losing your memories of Kairi." "Wait, what?" Kiana said, confused. Xion then explained, "You see, Namine told me about what would happen if I didn't come back to you and Sora." "Ah. That's why you look like Kairi. Right?" Kiana said. "Well, yes. I look like you and Kairi, considering I also took Sora's memories of you." "That explains it." Kiana said. "Then how about you tell me how you also look like Sora." Kiana continued. Xion said, "Well..."

_After a long explanation…_

"Ah. So that's why you look like Sora, too." Kiana said. "Yep." Xion said. Kiana knew that Sora might wake up and wonder where she was. So she said to Xion, "Xion, could you please take me back to my house? I really don't want Sora to wake up wondering where I am." "Sure." Xion said. She opened a portal that lead back to the house. Then they went in.

_Back at the house…_

Kiana said goodbye to Xion and also said that maybe she'll see her tomorrow. So when Xion left, Kiana went back into bed and fell asleep.

_In the morning…_

Sora and Kiana both woke up and ate breakfast. But while they were eating, Sora noticed that Kiana looked really tired. _That bad dream must've really got to her_, Sora thought. Then they got their clothes on. Kiana put on her necklace with the gold bead, and Sora wore his crown necklace and said goodbye to their parents. Sora and Kiana saw Riku and Kairi at the dock. They waved to them. Kiana gave Riku a good morning kiss, as she called it. Sora also gave Kairi a good morning kiss. Then they got into their boats and rowed.

_On Riku's and Kiana's boat…_

Kiana wondered if Xion would be at Destiny Islands, watching her. Kiana had just finished making the good luck charm she promised herself to give to Riku. But she hid it from Riku, and waited until they were on Destiny Islands. Here's what the good luck charm looked like: Before it was made, it was just a yellow and blue thalassa shell. Then, Kiana formed it into a star, like Kairi did with hers. She drew Riku's face on it (it was like Sora's face on Kairi's charm, only it was silver and the hair was flipped), and used a gold chain to hold the good luck charm. That was how she made the good luck charm.

_On Destiny Islands…_

When they finally reached Destiny Islands, Kiana then said, "Riku?" "Yeah?" Riku replied. "I made something for you." Kiana said and pulled out the good luck charm. Riku said, "Kiana, it's so beautiful. I love it!" Riku gave her a kiss. When he was done, Kiana gave him the good luck charm. He said, "I'm going to show this to Sora and Kairi!" And ran to show them. Kiana smiled at him. Xion was standing behind her and said, "I saw that." Kiana turned around to see Xion. "Hey, Xion!" And hugged her. Xion said, "I saw that good luck charm you made for him. I remember when I first saw you pick up the thalassa shell and said, ""This will be perfect for making a good luck charm. And when i finish, i'll give it to Riku."". "That's exactly what I said. You're really good." Kiana said. "I try." Xion said. "Hey, Kiana, who are you talking to?" Sora said, seeing that Kiana was talking to someone. "Oh no!" Xion said.


	4. Chapter 4: Why Can't They See Your Face?

Xion and Kiana turned around to see Sora, Riku, and Kairi far away. "Is it alright if I show you to my friends?" Kiana said. "Sure." Xion said. Kiana then walked with Xion to Sora, Riku, and Kairi. "Hey, guys!" Kiana said when she reached them. "This is Xion." Kiana said, introducing her to them. "Hi." Xion said. "Hey, there. I'm Sora." "I'm Riku." "And I'm Kairi." They said, introducing themselves. Xion was silent. Sora whispered to Kiana, "What's the matter with her?" "I think she's just shy around new people." Kiana whispered. "Ah." Sora said. Then Kiana muttered, "Especially people she knows about." "Well, Xion, will you be planning to stay with us, that is, if you want to." Sora said. "S-Sure." Xion said. Sora whispered to Kiana again, "Why doesn't she take that hood off?" "What hood? Can't you see her f…" Kiana said, then turned to look at Xion, whose face she could still see. "Will you excuse us for a minute?" Kiana said, taking Xion with her. Once they were out of reach, Kiana said, "Why can't they see your face?" "Well, you see, I was created with a blank face, which is what they saw. Since you're my friend, you are the only one who can see my face." "So, in order for them to see your face, they need to become your friends." "That's right." Xion said. "I'm pretty sure they want to be friends with you." Kiana said. "Really?" Xion said. "Yep. Let's go find out." Kiana said. Kiana then began to walk with Xion back to the trio. "Hey, guys!" Kiana said again, when she reached them. "Xion was wondering if you actually became her friends." She said, continuing. "Well, yeah. Any friend of Kiana is a friend of ours." Sora said. Kiana then looked at Xion and said, "Alright, Xion, you can show them your face now." Xion then removed her hood and showed her face to Sora, Riku, and Kairi. They gasped.


	5. Chapter 5: The Surprise

Sora, Riku, and Kairi finally got to see Xion's face, but when they saw her, they gasped. Xion looked exactly like Kairi, but with black hair and a different hairstyle. Sora said, "I remember you!" And began to have a flashback.

_In the flashback…_

_**Namine saw Sora and Kiana and began to run away. "Wait! Namine!" Sora and Kiana said and ran after Namine. Sora caught Namine's hand and he and Kiana said, "We've got a message for you. We meant to tell you once this was all over." But when Namine turned around, a black-haired girl took her place. "Huh? Who are...you?" The girl didn't answer and just turned her head. Sora and Kiana felt a tear go down their cheeks. They wiped them away and said, "Wh-why are we..." The girl put her hood on and ran away. "Hey, wait!" They shouted. "You've got to wake up!" Riku yelled from the outside. The girl disappeared and Sora put his hand on his head and groaned a bit. Kiana lowered her head and shed a tear.**_

"And I also remember you." Riku said. And he began to have a flashback, too.

_In the flashback…_

_**After Riku answered Ventus's and Aura's question, they disappeared. "What is going on?" Riku said. Then, he saw a figure sitting on a paopu tree. "Sora!" He said. And ran to the figure. When he got there, he saw a girl with black hair. "Who are you?" Riku said to the mysterious girl. "Riku, what do you wish?" was all the girl said. "More questions…" He walked to the tree and leaned on it and closed his eyes. Then he opened them and said, "I wish…to recover something important that I lost." And he was transported to the shore.**_

"Wait a minute! Now I remember you! You were the girl me and Sora saw in our dream." Kiana said. "Yes, that's right. And I was also the girl Riku saw." Xion said. Sora was amazed by this. Xion was an exact twin of Kairi, almost. He could also see hints of Kiana in Xion's face. He wished Roxas and Kanixa could see Xion. But they were away with their sweethearts, Roxas had Namine, and Kanixa had Axel. Maybe Sora could call Roxas and Kanixa to come see them. Hopefully, they were finished with their honeymoons. He kept the surprise to himself and had already Riku and Kairi. He never told Kiana, because it would ruin it. So he called Roxas and Kanixa. He told them of his plan to surprise Kiana, but he had to whisper so Kiana could not hear him. After that, he put his phone away and said, "Hey, Kiana!" "Yes, my brother?" Kiana said. "Someone is coming back home. But I can't tell you. You have to wait until tomorrow." "Aw, man. But I want to know!" Kiana said. "No. It will ruin it." Sora said. "Who is coming?" Xion said, listening to their conversation. Sora whispered into her ear. Xion winked her eye and nodded. Kiana grumbled. Sora rubbed her head and said, "You'll find out tomorrow." Kiana was still grumbling. But on the inside, she felt excited to find out who was coming home. _But who is it?_, Kiana wondered.


	6. Chapter 6: The Surprise Revealed

_In the morning…_

After Sora, Kiana, and Xion ate their breakfast, they went to the beach. When they saw Riku and Kairi, they waved. Riku and Kairi waved back. Xion was now wearing islander clothes. They were black, like Kiana's. Xion went into Riku's and Kiana's boat. Sora insisted that Xion should come into his and Kairi's boat, but Kiana wanted Xion to be with her, so Sora listened to his sister's wishes and let her be in Riku's and Kiana's boat. Kiana felt that Sora liked Xion (she really could feel it). But was it because she looked like Kairi, or was it just for love? She kept that question locked into her head. But it went under the other question, who was coming? She shook the feeling away after they were at the island. When she got off, she walked to the shore. But before she could get her swimsuit from her pink bag, Sora said, "Oh, Kiana." "Yes?" Kiana said. "There's someone here for you." Sora said. "Who is…?" Kiana said, but when she looked, she saw Axel, Namine, and Kanixa. "Oh my gosh, it's you guys!" Kiana said, happy to see them. She hugged Axel, then Namine, then she hugged Kanixa and said to her, "Where were you guys?" Kiana said. "Me and Axel and Roxas and Namine were on our honeymoons, what else?" Kanixa said, laughing at her sister. "Wait, where's Roxas?" Kiana said. Kanixa nodded toward the other direction. When she looked, she saw Roxas, who was walking toward the small group. "Oh my gosh, Roxas! I missed you!" Kiana said, running to him, knocking him over in the process. "Whoa!" Roxas said. Everyone laughed. Roxas saw Kiana on top of him, who was blushing from knocking him over. He just smiled. Kiana hugged him so hard, but he didn't mind. Roxas sat up and hugged her back. Kiana was crying. Roxas wiped away her tears and said, "Don't worry. Next time, when we go on a vacation, you and Riku and Sora and Kairi can come with us." "Oh, thank you, Roxas." Kiana said, smiling. Roxas got up and helped Kiana up. Then, his attention turned toward the silent black-haired girl. "And who are you?" Roxas asked. "This is Xion." Kiana said. Then Kiana whispered into Xion's ear, "Can he and the others see your face?" "Yes, because they are also my friends." Xion whispered. Roxas didn't pay attention to Kiana's whispers and said to Xion, "You look familiar. I think I saw you somewhere, I just can't put my finger on it." "I think I saw her, too. But I can't remember, either." Kanixa said. "Me, neither." Axel said. "I can't remember, either." Namine said. Kiana looked at Namine and saw that she also looked like Xion. Kanixa also looked like Xion, too. "You really don't remember me?" Xion said. "Yeah." The group said. Xion went silent. Kiana then said, "Is it a bad time to go swimming?" "No, it's not." Xion said. "Yes." Kiana said, and ran to the little wooden house where she was going to change. After that, she said, "Yoo-hoo!" And Riku and Axel turned around. They saw Kiana in a black swimsuit. Riku and Axel nearly went head over heels. Kanixa slapped Axel and said, "You know you're my boyfriend, right?" Axel rubbed his cheek and said, 'Sorry, dear." Kanixa said, "It's alright." Kanixa pulled out her bag which carried her swimsuit. Kairi, Namine, and Xion had their swimsuits in their bags as well. They all went into the little wooden house to change. And after they came out, Kanixa, Kairi, Namine, and Xion came out in their form-fitting swimsuits. Kanixa was wearing a purple swimsuit, Kairi was wearing a pink swimsuit, Namine was wearing a white swimsuit, and Xion was wearing a black swimsuit. Now the boys needed to change into their trunks. So all the boys went into the little wooden house and changed. When they came out, all the girls were looking at them. Kiana looked at Riku. Kanixa looked at Axel. Kairi and Xion looked at Sora. And Namine looked at Roxas. Riku wore silver trunks, Axel wore black trunks, Sora wore red trunks, and Roxas wore gray trunks. "What are we standing around for? Let's go into the water, already!" Kiana shouted. "Yeah!" Everyone shouted. And headed for the water.


	7. Chapter 7: Afterwards

_In the water…_

Everyone splashed each other. And they laughed, too. Kiana decided to do something really fun. So she tackled Riku and kissed him. Everyone went, "Riku and Kiana, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." When Kiana heard them, she quickly got up and blushed. Sora laughed at her and said, "You really do love him, don't you?" "Y-Yes." Kiana said. "Don't deny it, Blushing Beauty." Kiana glared at him and blushed red. "You do love him!" Everyone said. Kiana growled and said, "That's it. Ya'll are gonna get tackled!" "Aah!" Everyone screamed, and started to run.

_Afterwards…_

Everyone was tired from running away from Kiana. And they were all tackled, too. Kiana said, "I'm the ultimate tackle master!" And did a little victory dance. Riku liked this a lot. Sora said, "Okay, how about we play a game where no one gets hurt?" "Like what, Tag?" Kiana said. "Yeah." Sora said. "Agreed." Everyone said. "Alright." Kiana said. "Not it!" She and everyone else, except Riku, said. Riku said, "Guess I'm it." He got up and started to chase after everyone. "Aah!" Everyone said and started running away.

_Many hours later…_

Everyone was tired running from Riku. He then said, "Who's the best at Tag?" "You are." Everyone said. "That's right!" And sang a short song, "I'm the best at tag. Yeah, I'm best at Tag!" Kiana always loved his singing voice. "Okay, now I'm really tired out. Who wants to go home?" Sora said. "We do." Everyone said. "Okay, let's let the girls change in the wooden house, then the boys, and then we can go." Sora said, getting up. Everyone got up and started to get their things together so they could go home.


	8. Chapter 8: Another Dream

_Back at the main island…_

Everyone had rowed back to the main island after they finished changing. Sora and Kiana said good night to everyone, and took Roxas, Kanixa, and Xion with them. Kiana said to Roxas and Kanixa, "Your beds are all fixed and are in our room. Of course, Xion had to sleep in one of them because we couldn't just let her sleep on the floor in a sleeping bag." "I see." Roxas said. "But since you're back, we need to figure out where Xion is going to sleep." "How about she sleeps with me?" Sora said. "Well, I don't know. She might feel more comfortable sleeping next to me." "You don't have to say anything, Kiana. It's alright if I sleep with Sora." Xion said. But Kiana still had a bad feeling about this. "Are you sure?" Kiana said. "Yes, I'm sure." Xion said. "Alright. Whatever floats your boat." Kiana said.

_In the bedroom…_

After Kiana and the others said good night and had fallen asleep, Kiana began to have a dream.

_In the dream…_

_**Kiana was on Destiny Islands. She walked around until she saw Sora talking to Xion. Kiana couldn't make out the words, but as soon as he was finished, he kissed Xion. Just before she could stop it, she heard a voice say, "SORA! HOW COULD YOU!" Kiana turned around to see Kairi angry and furious. Sora saw her and ran away from Xion. Kairi said, "COME BACK HERE, SORA! I WANT TO GIVE YOU A WHAT-FOR!" And ran after him. Kiana just stood there silently. She wanted to stop the madness, but there was nothing she could do. What would happen if Sora and Kairi broke up? Would it be the end of her friendship with Kiana? No, that would never happen. Still, anything can happen if you break up with your boyfriend.**_

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kiana shouted yet again. Sora and Roxas instantly woke up and went to their crying sister. "What's wrong?" Sora asked, hugging Kiana. "I had another bad dream." Kiana said, sniffling. "It's all right. There's nothing to be afraid of." Roxas said, holding Kiana's small hand into his big hand. Kiana smiled at Sora and Roxas and wiped away her tears with her other hand. "You two are always there for me." Kiana said. "Kanixa is always there for you, too. Except the fact that she's a heavy sleeper." Roxas said, looking at Kanixa who was still sleeping. "Xion seems to be a heavy sleeper, too." Sora said, looking at Xion who was still asleep, too. Kiana laughed at her brothers and said, "I feel quite better now. I think I won't have any bad dreams anymore." "That's good. Just don't scream No every time you wake up. Just tell me and Sora and we'll comfort you until you feel better." Roxas said, after being told by Sora that she had screamed when she woke up from her first bad dream. "Alright then." Kiana said, smiling at Roxas. "Well, let's go back to sleep. I don't want to be tired in the morning." Sora said, yawning. Kiana chuckled and said good night again to Sora and Roxas. After Sora and Roxas fell asleep, she turned on her side and still thought about her dream. Would Sora really kiss Xion? And would it be because she looks like Kairi, or would it be because he likes her? She kept that thought in mind for tomorrow and closed her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9: Doing This Right

_In the morning…_

Sora, Kiana, Roxas, Kanixa, and Xion ate breakfast and said goodbye to the siblings' parents. When they were near the dock, they saw Riku, Kairi, Axel, and Namine at the dock. Sora, Kiana, Roxas, Kanixa, and Xion waved to the small group. Riku, Kairi, Axel, and Namine waved back. This time, instead of Xion getting into Riku's and Kiana's boat, she went into Sora's and Kairi's boat. It was because Sora told her if she wanted to come into his boat. And she said yes. Kiana wanted to reject the fact that maybe Sora loved Xion. But she couldn't deny it. The proof was in her dream, or so she thought. She kept the thought locked in her mind, and went into Riku's boat.

_At the island…_

Kiana had found a flower and put in her hair. "You look beautiful." Riku said. She blushed and said "Thanks." She looked over her shoulder and saw that Sora was talking with both Kairi and Xion. Kiana thought, _Sora, you need to choose between Kairi and Xion._ "You okay, Kiana?" Riku asked the distracted girl. Kiana snapped out of it and said, "What? Yes, I'm okay." "Okay then. I was just wondering because you were looking at Sora, Kairi, and Xion." Riku said. "Yes, I know." Kiana said. But Kiana still thought about Sora and his little…problem. That's what she called it. Then Kiana walked over to where Sora, Kairi, and Xion were talking. She said to them, "Hi, guys. Whatcha' doin?" Sora said, "We're just talking. Nothing more." "Ah. Well then, I guess I'll leave you three alone." Kiana said. And walked away. _Dang it! I wanted to tell Sora to talk with me for a minute, but no, I had to let my mind say other words_, Kiana thought. She went back to the paopu tree and sat on it, still thinking about Sora's problem. Roxas saw her and said to Namine, "Hey, Namine. Is it alright if I go to my sister?" "Sure. I don't mind. Besides, she looks like she needs some cheering up." Namine said, knowing that Roxas loved his sister a lot. "Thanks. I'll be right back." Roxas said, giving his sweetheart a kiss on the cheek. After going through the door, he walked onto the boardwalk and to his sister. Kiana was thinking of a way to stop Sora from kissing Xion. "Hey, Kiana. What's the matter?" Roxas said, Kiana turning around to see Roxas. Roxas got on the tree and sat on it. Kiana said, "Well, Sora is talking with both Kairi and Xion. And it bugs me." Kiana said. "That he's not talking to you?" Roxas said, thinking that it might be the problem. "No. It's because the dream I had last night, was of Sora kissing Xion and Kairi yelling at Sora for what he did. While that was going on, I wanted to stop it, but I couldn't. I felt too weak to stop the fighting." Kiana said, remembering that she had hid behind a tree in the dream. "So you're saying that in your dream, Sora was kissing Xion and that Kairi saw it and yelled at him." Roxas said, hoping that he got it right. "Yes, that's right." Kiana said. "Well, I think Sora is in love with Xion. Because like you told me and others, that she looks so much like Kairi. But I don't it's because of that. I think it's because he really loves her." Roxas said. "No, I don't think any of those reasons. I don't want to think that way." Kiana said, denying it. "Well, it's your decision. If you don't want Sora to love Xion, just tell him how you feel." Roxas said. "All right. I will." Kiana said, feeling better. "That's good. Well, I need to get back with Namine, so make sure to tell him tomorrow." Roxas said, jumping off the tree and walking back to the boardwalk. Kiana was happy that Roxas suggested it, but still denied the fact that Sora loved Xion.


	10. Chapter 10: A Musical Dream

_At night…_

Everyone rowed back to the main island. After saying good night to everyone, Kiana went home with her siblings and her friend. But while they were walking home, Kiana still thought about denying Sora's love for Xion. She wondered if Xion loved him, too. But she didn't think it would happen.

_In the bedroom..._

When they fell asleep, Kiana had yet another dream. This time, it was a musical one.

_In the dream_, _Kiana began to sing…_

"If there's a prize for rotten judgment, I guess i've already won that. She isn't worth the aggravation. It's ancient history been there, done that." Then Kanixa and Namine sang: "Who do you think you're kidding. She's the earth and heaven to him. Trying to keep it hidden, honey we can see right you. Girl, you can't conceal it, we know how your feeling and who you're thinking of." "Oh, no chance, no way. I won't say it, no, no." "You swoon, you sigh. Why deny it? Uh, oh." "It's too cliché. I won't say they're in love." Kiana said. Kanixa and Namine bent their heads. "I thought my heart had learned its lesson. It feels so good when you start out. My head is screaming, get a grip, girl. Unless you're dying to cry your heart out, oh." "You keep on denying. Who you are and how you're feeling? Baby, we're not buying. Hon, we think you're going crazy. Face it like a grown up. When you gonna own up. That you got, got, got it bad." "No! No chance, no way. I won't say it, no, no." "Give up, give in. Check the grin you're in love." "This scene won't play. I won't say they're in love." "You're doin' flips, read our lips. You're in love!" "You're way off base, I won't say it. Get off my case, I won't say it." "Girl, don't be proud. It's okay, they're in love." "Oh, at least out loud, I won't say they're in love."


	11. Chapter 11: Kiana Suggests Something

_After all that…_

Kiana opened her eyes and thought, _Man, my mind denies Sora's love for Xion, but my heart says that Sora loves Xion. What should I listen to? My mind, or my heart? _She kept this in her mind as she fell asleep.

_In the morning…_

Kiana picked at her food, thinking of whether to listen to her mind or her heart. Sora and Roxas saw this and thought, _She must've had a bad dream, but never told us. _After they all finished eating and said goodbye, they decided to do something different for a change. Kiana and the others, including Riku, Kairi, Axel, and Namine, went shopping for new items with their munny. Kiana bought a lovely music box that only cost 40 munny. When she opened it, the little ballerina inside began to dance to a song called "Once Upon A December". Kiana was told how to sing it and this is how it went: On the wind, cross the sea. Hear this song and remember. Soon you'll be home with me. Once upon a December. Kiana loved it. And that's when she bought it. She knew this music box was meant to be with her. After she got the music box, she then showed the music box to her siblings and her friends. They loved it, too. After only the siblings all bought at least one thing, they left for home. Here are what the siblings bought: Kiana bought a music box that cost 40 munny, Sora bought a new shirt that cost 20 munny, Kanixa bought a new necklace (that looked just like Kiana's necklace) that cost 30 munny, and Roxas also bought a new shirt that cost 20 munny as well. After they all said goodbye and left for their own homes, Sora, Kiana, Roxas, and Kanixa left for their home with Xion.

_At the house…_

Kiana, her siblings, and Xion, were so bored. That's when Kiana thought of something. She got up and said, "I've got an idea! Why don't we play Just Dance 4?" Sora, Roxas, and Kanixa agreed. Xion nodded. "Okay then. Let me just turn on the Wii, grab the 4 remotes, and we'll get to see who goes first." So then, Kiana turned on the TV, changed it to AV, turned on the Wii, grabbed the Wii remotes, and clicked on Just Dance 4. Kiana turned to the small group and said, "Okay, we'll do rock-paper-scissors to see who goes first." Everyone nodded. "Rock-paper-scissors!" Kiana said. Kiana got Rock, Sora got Rock, Roxas got Rock, Kanixa got Rock, and Xion got Scissors. Then they went in this order: Kiana, Sora, Roxas, Kanixa, and Xion. Kiana went first and chose Love You Like A Love Song. She got up and went into position. When the music started, she started dancing like the girl on screen. After the song ended, Sora got up and chose Moves Like Jagger. He went into position. When the music started, he started dancing like the boy on screen. After the song ended, Roxas got up and chose Good Feeling. He went into position. When the music started, he started dancing like the boy on screen. After the song ended, Xion got up, took Kiana's remote, made herself a profile, and chose Disturbia. She went into position. When the music started, she started dancing like the girl on screen. Sora was in awe. She danced real nice. Kiana saw this and kept quiet. She didn't want to yell at Sora because he was looking at Xion Xion did the dance so perfectly. She even got all the moves right. Roxas and Kanixa were amazed by this, as well. Even though Kiana was amazed, too, she still didn't want Sora to look at Xion. Roxas saw this and hugged Kiana. Kiana felt happy that Roxas was back to hug her. But the thought about Sora looking at Xion was still in her mind.


	12. Chapter 12: A Nightmare

After the song ended, Xion had got 5 stars. Sora urged Kiana, Roxas, and Kanixa to clap for her. So they did. Sora went, "Woo! You did good, Xion!" And whistled. Xion blushed and said, "Thank you." "Okay then. Can we go to sleep now?" Kiana said, not wanting Sora to talk to Xion. "All right, Kiana. Whatever you say." Sora said. "Thank you." Kiana said. And got up from the couch and went into the bedroom. Everyone else went into the bedroom, too. Sora turned off the TV and went into the bedroom, too.

_In the bedroom…_

Everyone said good night to each other and fell asleep. Kiana had another dream, again.

_In the dream…_

_**Kiana said to Sora, "Sora, do you like Xion?" "What? Of course I don't! Why would you think that?" Sora said. "Well, you always look at Xion." Kiana said. "No, I don't! Why do you think I like Xion?!" Sora shouted. Kiana winced and held back her tears and said, "Please don't yell at me. I was just asking you a question." "Well, it's a dumb question! If you don't have anything else to say to me, then I'm just going to leave!" Sora shouted. Kiana was silent. Sora said, "I'm going now. Don't you ever ask me that question again, or I won't talk to you again."Sora walked away and slammed the door. Kiana felt her world crumble as she began to cry. She said, "WHY WON'T SORA JUST ADMIT IT TO ME?!"And collapsed on her bed in tears.**_

Kiana silently gasped and woke up. She sat up and thought, _Would Sora really yell at me? I don't think so. But he probably would in order to protect his love for Xion._ "What's wrong, Kiana?" A voice said. Kiana turned her head to see Roxas, who had felt Kiana's pain while she was asleep. He sat on the bed and grasped Kiana's hand. Kiana knew Roxas would understand. So she got closer to him and said, "I had another dream again." "What was it about?" Roxas said. "Well, I was talking to Sora. I asked him if he liked Xion. He said no and asked why I thought that. I told him that it was because he always looked at her. He then yelled at me saying no and why I asked him. I winced and told him not to yell at me and that all I asked was a question. He said it was a dumb question and said that if I had something else to say to him, he would leave. I was silent. He then said that he would leave. And that if I ever asked him that question again, he would never talk to me again. Then he left and slammed the door. I began to cry and I said why wouldn't Sora just admit it to me. Then I just collapsed on my bed in tears." Kiana explained. Roxas was surprised. He knew Sora would get angry, but not this angry. Kiana began to cry again just by explaining her dream. Roxas held her and said, "Shh. It's all right." He wiped away her tears with his fingers. Kiana had calmed down once Roxas had wiped away her tears. Kiana sniffled and said, "Oh, Roxas. What should I do? I don't want Sora to yell me for asking him that question." "Don't worry. I'm sure he won't yell at you. I promise." Roxas said. "Promise?" Kiana said. "Promise." Roxas said. Kiana said, "Pinkie promise?" And held out her pinkie. "Pinkie promise." Roxas said, holding out his pinkie, too. They locked their pinkies and shook on it. Roxas said, "Remember, if Sora does yell at you, just yell back at him and tell him to answer your question." Kiana nodded. Roxas gave her a kiss on the forehead and said good night. Kiana also said good night, too. Roxas climbed back into his bed and fell asleep. Kiana lied on her bed and fell asleep. She knew Roxas was right. If Sora does yell at her, she would just make him tell her.


	13. Chapter 13: Now Is The Time

_The next morning, as always…_

Kiana ate her food and told Sora to come with her to the bedroom. Sora followed her. Roxas knew what Kiana was doing. She was going to ask Sora that question. And hopefully, Sora won't yell at her. At least in Roxas's mind.

_In the bedroom…_

Kina had closed the door and said with a gulp, "Sora, do you like Xion?" "What?" Sora said, cocking his head. "Do you like Xion?" Kiana repeated. Sora knew what she was saying. He did, in fact, like Xion. But he never told anyone. Especially not his sister, who would tell Kairi. "Y...es." Sora said. Kiana was startled by this. She thought that the dream was a prediction. But it turns out, it wasn't. It was just a bad dream. Nothing more. Anyway, Kiana then said, "Why?" "Because…she looks like Kairi. I don't know why, though. It's just like the way I was with Namine. She looks so much like Kairi, only different." "Oh yeah. I remember. Namine explained it to us." Kiana said. Then there was a long silence. "So…What are you going to tell Kairi?" Kiana then said. "What? No way am I telling Kairi that I like Xion, too." Sora said. "Are you sure?" Kiana said. "I'm positive. I'm pretty sure Xion doesn't know that I like her, too." Sora said. "Okay then." Kiana said. _This turned out easier than I thought, I think., _Kiana thought. "You all right, Kiana?" Sora said, seeing her stare off into space. "What? Yes, I'm all right." Kiana said. "Okay. Just making sure." Sora said. "Well, I'm going to the others and wait for you at the docks. If you need anything, just look for it. We'll keep waiting for you." Kiana said. "Okay then." Sora said. Kiana then said bye and went out of the door. Then Sora had continued to look for a necklace that he got for Xion. That's right. Xion. Not Kairi.

_Outside the door…_

"Whew. That was good." Kiana said to herself. "You did great." A voice said. Kiana turned to see Roxas, who had heard everything. "Oh, Roxas! You were right!" Kiana said cheerfully and hugged Roxas. "See. I told you he wouldn't yell at you." Roxas said, hugging her back. "Thank goodness that my bad dream was only a bad dream, not a prediction." Kiana said, relived that it was only a dream. "Well, come on. Let's go to the docks and wait for Sora." Roxas said, taking Kiana's hand. "Yeah!" Kiana said. And ran before Roxas could.


	14. Chapter 14: It Happened

_At the docks…_

Kiana, Roxas, and the others were waiting for Sora. It was only 10 minutes until Sora had come. Then the others had gone into their boats, while Sora, Xion, and Kairi got into their boat and Riku and Kiana got into their own boat. But Kiana still sensed that something bad would happen.

_At Destiny Islands…_

Kiana had found another thalassa shell. It was a blue (top) and purple (bottom) thalassa shell. She decided to make a good luck charm for herself, so that way she and Riku can be protected, even though their love is enough to protect them. But she decided to make it anyway. So she said that she would be right back. She hid behind the bushes and started to make her good luck charm. After 5 minutes, she was done. The charm was dangling on another golden chain. She got out of the bushes and walked toward Riku, slightly blushing. She tapped Riku's shoulder. Riku turned around to see Kiana, who was still blushing. "Yes, Kiana?" Riku said. "I made a good luck charm for myself." Kiana said, holding up the charm so Riku could see. "Wow. That's very nice, Kiana. But you know your love and our love is enough to protect both of us." Riku said, pulling her into a hug. Kiana hugged him back. After that, Kiana gave Riku a kiss on the cheek. Riku blushed. Kiana giggled. "Riku and Kiana, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." A voice said. Riku and Kiana turned to see Sora with both Kairi and Xion. "Sora." Riku said through clenched teeth again. "What? It's true." Sora said. "Okay, fine. It's true." Riku said, repeating what Sora said. "That's right." Kiana said, smiling. "Well, that's good. I'm just glad that you love Riku. Just like how I love Kairi." Sora said, holding Kairi's hand, Kairi slightly blushing. But in Sora's mind, he pretended that Kairi was Xion. Because of that, he might forget Kairi's name and accidentally call her Xion. He still had that necklace he was going to give to Xion. So after that, Sora said, "Would ya'll excuse me and Xion for a minute?" He grabbed Xion's hand and took her to where the paopu tree was. Kiana knew this would happen. "Would ya'll excuse me for just a minute? I have to check something." Kiana said, walking right to where Sora and Xion were going. Riku knew what was happening. "Riku, what's going on?" Kairi said. "Oh. Nothing." Riku said quickly. "Oh, okay." Kairi said, holding her head down. Roxas knew what was happening, too. Kanixa knew it, too, for she was connected to Roxas through a bond that they share. But Kairi, Namine, and Axel were left in confusion.

_At the paopu tree…_

Sora and Xion were alone, or so they thought (Kiana was hiding behind the tree and stayed silent.) Sora looked around and said, "Xion, I've got something for you." And pulled out the necklace. It was a crown necklace similar to his. Xion gasped and said, "Sora. This is beautiful. I love it!" She hugged him. Sora hugged her back. Kiana peeked and silently gasped, cupping her mouth and hiding behind the tree again. Sora put the necklace on Xion. She looked at it, and she said to Sora, "Thanks, Sora. This is the best thing you gave me." And she kissed him. Sora kissed her back. Kiana looked and screamed, "NO!" Sora and Xion looked, but Kiana was already gone. Sora looked down to see Kiana running and crying to Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Kanixa, Namine, and Axel. Sora grabbed Xion's hand and ran to where Kiana was.


	15. Chapter 15: Tensions And A Surprise

_After that…_

Sora and Xion were running to where Riku, Kiana, Kairi, Roxas, Namine, and Axel were, Kiana crying into Riku's chest, who was hugging her. Roxas comforted her, too. Kairi was steaming mad, because Kiana had calmed down and told them what happened before crying again and burying her face into Riku's chest again, who didn't mind. Everyone was looking at Sora, except Kiana. "Now, look. There's an explanation for th…" Sora said, before being cut off by Kairi. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" Kairi screamed at Sora. "Because of Xion coming here, Kiana had a feeling that something bad would happen, and it did." Riku said, still hugging the now sniffling Kiana. "Look, I didn't mean to…" Sora said, before being interrupted by Kairi again. "YES, YOU DID. IT'S BECAUSE XION LOOKS LIKE ME, ISN'T IT?!" Sora put his head down and said, "Yes." "I KNEW IT!" Kairi yelled. She began to break down crying, until Namine and Axel went and comforted her. Xion just stood there silently, listening to every word they said. She began to cry and ran away. Kiana looked up and said, "Xion! Wait!" But it was too late. She opened a corridor to the way back to the siblings' house and ran in. Kiana put her head down. It was her fault for showing Xion to her brother, her boyfriend, and her friends. She ran into the corridor that was still there for some reason. Everyone was left in silence.

_At the house of the siblings…_

Xion was crying in Roxas's bed. Kiana opened the door. Xion sat up and wiped her eyes. Kiana sat down and said, "I'm so sorry for all this." Xion said, "It's all right. I didn't even know Sora liked me." Kiana sighed and said, "If only Ven, Aura, Vanitas, and Vanity were here…" "Who are they?" Xion said. "They are my other siblings. They're on their vacations with their sweethearts, Aqua, who is with Ven, Terra, who is with Aura, Vanessa, who is with Vanitas, and Riven, who is with Vanity." Kiana explained. "Ah." Xion said. "Yes, I know. But they said goodbye to all of us." Kiana said, remembering the time they all said goodbye to them. "Aw, it's okay. They'll be back, I promise." Xion said, comforting Kiana. "You think?" Kiana said. "Yes." Xion said. "I hope you're right." Kiana said. "Don't worry. I promise they'll be back, honest." Xion said. "I believe you." Kiana said, smiling. Xion smiled back. Then they hugged each other. "Aw!" A chorus of voices said. Xion and Kiana looked to see everyone in the doorway, watching and listening to everything they said. Kiana said, "What are ya'll doing here?" "We came to see how you and Xion were doing, and when we saw you hug her, we just couldn't resist." Sora said. Everyone else smiled. Xion and Kiana giggled and said, "You think we make good friends?" "Yeah." Everyone said. "Aw, thanks." Xion said. "Hey, Xion." Sora said, walking toward Xion. "Yes?" Xion said. "Do you want to live…somewhere else?" Sora said, pausing for a minute, and then talking again. Xion gasped and said, "Really?" "Yes. Really." Sora said. "But why?" Xion said. "Because you remind me too much of Kairi. I just want you to live somewhere else." Sora said again, not looking into Xion's eyes. "Oh, Sora. I'm so sorry. But I don't want to leave." Xion said. "But you should." Sora said. "Are you sure?" Xion said. "Yes." Sora said. Xion knew this was the best for Sora. She said, in a not too sad tone, "Alright, let me just get my things and then I'll go." And she put her coat, her hairbrush (Yes, she bought one. I just didn't want to say anything about it.), and her collection of seashells (That were given to her by Roxas and Kanixa while she was sleeping.) in her bag. But before she left, she said, "Is it alright…if I stay here just for one more night?" "Sure." Sora and Kairi said. "Thanks. Cause I still need to find a place to live in." "Hey…how about Twilight Town? I know three kids there who might help you." Sora said, remembering Hayner, Pence, and Olette. "Twilight Town. Sounds nice." Xion said. "Great!" Sora said. He looked at the clock and said, "Oh geez, it's late." "We better get home then." The others said. Riku, Kairi, Namine, and Axel began to walk toward the door. Kiana, Sora, Roxas, Kanixa, and Xion were the only ones left. "Hey, Kiana. I have another surprise for you, but you have to wait until tomorrow." Sora said, who had called Ven and the others to come home. "Again? I hope it's good." Kiana said. Roxas yawned and said, "Well, let's go to bed already." Sora had told the others about the second surprise for Kiana. "Alright then." Kiana grumbled. They all walked into the room. After changing into their pajamas, they all said good night and fell asleep. _I wonder what the second surprise will be._, Kiana thought as she fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16: The Other Surprise

_In the morning at Destiny Islands…_

Kiana, her siblings, her boyfriend, and her friends came to say goodbye to Xion. Xion had come with her bag. She opened a corridor of darkness, but before she went in, she turned to everyone and said, "Thanks, everyone. Thanks for everything. This has been the best time I've ever had. I hope I'll see ya'll again soon. Maybe you'll come visit me, and who knows, I might even come visit." She turned around and said, "Well, this is it. Goodbye, everyone." "Goodbye, Xion." Everyone said. She was about to go in, until Kiana said, "Wait!" Xion turned around. "Let's take a picture of this moment so you can cherish it forever." Kiana said, going into her bag and bringing out a camera set. After she put everyone into position, she put the camera on for 15 seconds. She went into the middle and said, "Say cheese!" "Cheese!" Everyone said. The camera went off and soon, there was a picture of everyone in there. Kiana gave Xion the picture and said, "You can keep it." "Oh, thank you." Xion said, hugging Kiana, then everyone else. "Well, goodbye everyone." Xion said, putting the picture into her bag and walking into the corridor. After she walked in, the corridor disappeared. Kiana sighed and put her head down. "I'm sorry, Kiana. I didn't mean to make Xion leave." Sora said, hugging her. "I know, Sora. It's all right." Kiana said, hugging Sora back. "Hey, everyone! We're back!" A voice said. Kiana looked up. It was Aqua. And next to her were Aura, Terra, Vanity, and Riven. Kiana ran to them and said, "I missed you!" She hugged Aqua and Terra, then she hugged both Aura and Vanity. "You've been gone for so long." Kiana said. "It's okay." Aura and Vanity said. "Hey! You forgot us!" Two voices said. Kiana looked up. She saw two boys walking toward them. Kiana ran to them, hugged them, and said, "Ven! Vanitas! I've missed you so much!" They were surprised by this, but they hugged her back. Aura said, "What happened while we were gone?" "It's a long story." Kiana said. She began to explain what had happened while they were gone…

The End

Disclaimer:

Me: Well, that's it for this story. Now to get back to my other story. Sorry if I rushed it too much. I just didn't want it to go on for so long. But anyway, nothing belongs to me, except my OCs.


End file.
